


Deer

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguing, Borderline Personality Disorder, Car Accidents, Cheating, Child Death, Coming of Age, Coping, Depression, Falling In Love, M/M, Recurring Theme, Tyler's pov, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: It all started with a deer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically my baby so this is the one I'll primarily be updating on! This one I've put a lot of thought into and ACTUALLY know where the story is going. Thank you all for being so supportive of me in the past with my other writings! I really love you all!
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on my tumblr: dunangelic!

It all started with a deer.  
  
I was a normal kid, in a normally-populated town, with the most basic family you could ever dream of. Spring always changed to summer, summer always changed to fall, and so on.   
  
But this year, on a breezy day in December, fall resisted to leave Columbus,Ohio.  
  
I was sat atop the window seat in my living room, knees curled up to my chest in such a way that the mug I was holding lightly scolded my upper thighs. The breeze howled and spun leaves around in a circle through the yard.   
  
I'd never particularly liked fall. It wasn't that I hated the season, or it reminded me of some sad sob story like "My dog died on a cold fall night" or "My girlfriend broke up with me because I liked pumpkin spice".  Fall just simply wasn't my favorite.   
  
" _Please_ tell me we're going to at least get an inch of snow in the next couple of days." I called to my mother a few feet away from me in the kitchen.  
  
My mom, bless her heart, was a hardworking woman who spent day in and day out making sure we used our manners and had clean clothes on our backs. She was always quick and equal with her discipline and affection. Maneuvering her way past the partition wall between the living room and kitchen, she pops her head out.   
  
"Don't be so dramatic, kiddo. Why don't you take Maddy outside? She's been practically gnawin' my ear off about wanting to play in the leaves." She suggested, her hands on her hips expectantly.  
  
"Do I have to?" I whine, tilting my head back in feigned exhaustion. "I'm just so _tired._ "   
  
"So you're just gonna lay around my house all morning and then give me the tired excuse huh? Not workin' pumpkin." She raised her eyebrows, ducking back into the kitchen. She continued to talk, the sound of lightly clinking coffee mugs punctuating her sentences. "Get up and get some fresh air, you need it."  
  
"But I have science homework." I lied through my teeth, tapping my fingers against my own owl shaped glass. I only told a small white lie, it wasn't a big deal in the long run.  
  
"Choosing science homework over your own little sister, fake work at that." She clicked her tongue, and although I couldn't see her, I could feel her shaking her head at me. "Tyler Robert Joseph, I thought I taught you better than to lie."  
  
"It's not that I just-"  
  
"Ah well, guess you're just gonna have to tell your sister you'd rather do fake science homework than play with her." My mother chimed. Almost if on cue, my little sister comes bounding in, dressed in her puffy winter coat and matching reindeer toboggan, bouncing up and down in her little red wellies.  
  
"Mama! Mama! I wan' go outside!" Maddy begged, her shoes making squeak sounds on the tiled kitchen floor. Only four years old, yet witheld the energy of all of the powerlines in our neighborhood.  
  
"Oh honey, I would but I'm so busy with dinner right now, only if you had a big brother who would be so kind as to take you outside." My mom leans down to cup Maddy's chubby  cheeks in her hands. She peers over at me, gesturing with her head to Maddy.  
  
"Tyty!" Maddy toddles over to me, almost knocking over the coffee cup in my hand. She yanks me to a standing position as I try to keep my cup and my dignity intact. "C'mon let's go! Gon' miss the leaves!" Maddy squeals, still trying to convince me that leaves could, no pun intended, leave when they'd literally stayed stagnant for months.   
  
"Today? Uh. . ." I glanced up to my mother. She had her hands on her hips like she was waiting for me to solve world hunger or something.   
  
She nods her head in the direction of the foyer. "Go, have fun. I'll start dinner."  
  
I sigh under my breath in peaceful protest, setting my coffee cup in the sink and pulling on my coat. Reluctantly, I guide my little sister by the shoulders outside.  
  
The air was icy cold and smelled like dead leaves and copper. The same angry wind hurled leaves from side to side in distaste. I pulled my coat closer to myself instinctively.  
  
"Ball! Ball!" My sister yelled, darting for the old deflated basketball sitting among the grass and dead foliage.  
  
"I don't wanna play ball right now, sweetie." I pleaded, bouncing one of my legs to get some blood circulation back in my almost frozen skin. Maddy's facial expression fell, and at that point I knew I'd either triggered a tantrum or a crying fit. Maybe both.  
  
Scrambling to redeem myself, I dived for the ball on the ground, bouncing it in my hands. To no avail. Crocodile tears bubbled down her face before I could even speak.   
  
"Nononono- No! It's fine! Lookie!" I tossed the basketball up in the air. "Look at the ball! Isn't this fun?"  
  
Maddy cried and cried, and I was almost sure that she'd make herself dehydrated from the wailing and sobbing now echoing through the neighborhood. Dogs barked a few houses down, displeased by her loud crying.  
  
I huffed, getting on my knees and waving my hands in front of her, trying anything and everything to soothe her bawling eyes. "Please don't cry. I-I'll play ball with you! Heck, I'll even play tea party if you want! Please just-"  
  
Maddy slipped out of my grasp and darted around the front of the house. Shocked, I stood to catch her, beginning to freak out as there was a busy road extremely close to the front porch and if she was to-  
  
_Crash!_  
  
My heart stood still and my feet would not move from their place in the yard. Right as I'd turned the corner, a car sped right through the highway.   
  
And right into Maddy's little sobbing body.   
  
I  don't remember much right after that. I remember a lot of sirens, my mother begging the paramedics to let her hold her baby one last time while she was still breathing. She never got to though. I can't imagine how my father felt receiving the call that his only daughter passed away.  
  
Maddy had died on impact, her tiny skull fractured from the huge bumper of a minivan.  
  
The driver explained to my hysterical mother that he'd swerved to get out of the way of a deer.   
  
To think a tiny incident like that could change my life forever.  
  
Sometimes, I still think I see the white spotted deer lurking in the bushes outside my house or hobbling along on the side of the road.   



End file.
